Complicated Love
by romani was here
Summary: Emotions run high while three Jedi Knights accompany a certain senator to Naboo. Please RR. Currently on hiatus for major rewrite.
1. Prologe

Anakin Skywalker (21) - _Jedi Knight of the Republic, son of Shmi, stepson of Cliegg Lars, stepbrother of Owen Lars, son-in-law of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, and brother-in-law of Sola Naberrie. Secretly married to Padmé Naberrie. Has a brotherly bond with Lon Haldon, and is unaware of Kenké Haldon's feelings for him. The Chosen One._

Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker (25) - _Senator of Naboo, formally the queen of Naboo, daughter of Ruwee and Jobal, sister of Sola, daughter-in-law of Shmi Skywalker, stepdaughter-in-law of Cliegg Lars, stepsister-in-law of Owen Lars, aunt of Pooja and Ryoo. Secretly married to Anakin Skywalker, close friend of Ceili Taika, and her family has been friends with the Caderins since she was a little girl, so she grew up with Zuke._

Zuke Caderin (26) - _Only child of Rey and Clará Caderin, heir to the vast family fortune. His family and the Naberrie family have been very close with each other since he was 5. Has made it very well known that he wishes to marry Padmé since before she became a senator. Although he can become very arrogant, is very well mannered, an accomplished fighter, easy going and very into politics._

Lon Haldon (23) - _Jedi Knight of the Republic, unknown parents, brother of Kenké, and has been like a brother to Anakin since Anakin first arrived at the temple. Is aware of Anakin's marriage to Padmé. Has some inner turmoil because he is secretly in love with Ceili but is very loyal to the Jedi Order. Very protective of Kenké._

Kenké Haldon (20) - _Current padawan of Obi-Wan, unknown parents, sister of Lon. Has been in love with Anakin since he joined the Jedi Order but does not know of his marriage to Padmé. Does not really want to become a Knight but it is the only way she can stay close to her brother who is the only family she has._

Ceili Taika (24) - _Personal friend of Padmé, lives by herself on Naboo since becoming an orphan, and can often be seen with Padme during visits. Knows of Padmé's marriage to Anakin but is unaware of Lon's feelings for her since he is a Jedi._

Obi-Wan Kenobi (36) - _Jedi Master of the Republic, currently training Kenké, has a father like bond with both Anakin and Lon, has trouble relating with Kenké. Is not aware of Anakin's marriage but is very suspicious._

Ruwee Naberrie (52) - _Father of Padmé and Sola, husband of Jobal, grandfather of Pooja and Ryoo, father-in-law of Anakin Skywalker. Is not aware of Padmé's marriage but has a good relationship with Anakin. Close friend of Rey Caderin and the two's families often do things together._

Jobal Naberrie (50) - _Mother of Padmé and Sola, wife of Ruwee, grandmother of Pooja and Ryoo, mother-in-law of Anakin Skywalker. Is not aware of Padmé's marriage but gets along with Anakin. Often spends her free time with Clara Caderin and the two doing their gossiping and talking of marriages. Likes Zuke a lot._

Sola Naberrie (30) – _Sister of Padmé, mother of Pooja and Ryoo, daughter of Ruwee and Jobal, wife of Darred Ithyal, sister-in-law of Anakin Skywalker. Always acts as if she is aware of Padmé's marriage but does not know for sure, can tolerate Zuke but does not see him fit for her sister. Gets along with Anakin as if they have grown up together._

Shalusa Arpana (22) – _Supposed best friend of Kenké, assistant for Padmé. Is unaware of Padmé's marriage and is also ways trying to set up Kenké with Anakin. Very pushy, sometimes rude, and a player. Always trying to seduce Anakin behind Kenké's back and sometimes even in front of Padmé._


	2. Chapter 1

Hundreds of people roamed the streets of Coruscant even though it was four o'clock in the morning. Sports bars, meat markets, and brothels were everywhere. The two cloaked figures were out of place while they walked through the wave of leather and skin. One of the figures was taller than other by about three inches and the two defiantly attracted attention with their hoods covering their faces and the glint of silver on their belts. They entered a sports bar and walk to an already occupied table and sat down. A beard was visible on one of the already sitting down cloaks, and the other was very small compared to the other three. The four cloaked figures talked in voices just loud enough to hear over the roar of the bar.

"You're late." The bearded one stated in a monotone.

"Sorry Master, traffic was horrible." The tallest cloak replied.

"I don't remember that ever stopping you before."

"We are truly sorry Master." The other cloak replied.

"I'm sure. Please have a drink."

The two late cloaks poured themselves a drink of the neon blue drink. While taking a sip, the taller cloak looked around, eyeing everyone in sight. The other seemed more relaxed and calm.

"Now, you are aware Senator Amidala's situation I presume?"

"We are."

"Good, because your next assignment is to escort the Senator to her native home Naboo and make sure nothing happens to her until the Council can resolve the issue at hand."

"I don't see what there is to be resolved, the assassin should be executed."

"Some difficulties have come up. The- would be assassin is part of a very powerful family and if we kill him, The Council risks losing the support of some senators. You of all people should know the importance of that with the Chancellor having control of the clone army."

"Yes Master."

"So what about you, what are you going to do?" The associate of the taller one asked taking another sip of his drink.

"I am to help with the negotiation with the family. I am leaving my padawan in your care; she is to accompany you on your assignment." The bearded one took a sip of his drink then said, "Contact me on your arrival to Naboo and if anything happens. I trusted you will take good care of my young padawan." He took one last sip, "The senator will be expecting you." He then said his goodbyes and swiftly left the bar.

"Will she never be safe?" The tallest figure asks while taking a deep sigh and running his hands over his face.

"I am sure she will be, my friend, it's just a matter of time."

"Shouldn't we get going?" The small figure spoke for the first time.

"Anxious, young padawan?"

"No, I just want to make sure nothing happens to the Senator."

The three cloaks rose together and left the bar, once again parting the great sea. As the three got into a green speeder the tallest said, "I doubt she'll be very happy about this, she's been very busy." This received a smirk from his associate and a confused look from the padawan.

The green speeder raced through the city of Coruscant, never slowing down until it reached the platform of a huge building. The three cloaks hopped out of the speeder then walked to the elevator at the front of the heavily armed building. Soldiers were seen everywhere giving everything and everyone a suspicious eye. As the three ascended up the building, an unwavering smile plastered itself on the tallest cloak and he unconsciously looked up toward the sky.

When the elevator finally stopped, the group has passed forty-eight floors. The door slid open and they were greeted by four armed guards with lasers pointed directly at them.

"Who are you?" The center guard asked.

"We have been sent by the Jedi Council to escort Senator Amidala to her native home."

"Let's see some identification." And boy did that guard see some. He was then introduced to the blue light saber of the tallest cloak and a very annoyed look.

"How's that?" The second tallest cloak asked.

"Right, this way please."

The armed assembly led the three cloaked figures into an extravagant room where the Senator Amidala and her must trusted handmaiden, Dormé were seated. The commotion at the elevator had taken their attention away from their tea and toward the arriving faction. The tallest of the cluster approached the senator first, removing his hood and revealing his massive smile.

"Ani! What are you doing here?"

"We've come to discuss with you about your trip to Naboo."

"Oh, I see, I must have forgotten about that trip."

"As you know, Senator, the Council is very concerned about your current, um, health, so they have assigned us to escort you to Naboo." The other cloaked figure informed after removing his hood. "I am Lon Haldon, and this is…"

"I'm Kenké Haldon." The third cloak said while coming to stand between Anakin and Lon, looking shyly at Anakin.

"Well Lon, Kenké, Anakin, I am truly grateful for your concern, but I do not like this idea of over protection. Three Jedi Knights are really too much."

"Actually, Kenké's still a padawan; this is her first assignment without Master Obi-Wan." This received an irritated glare from Kenké.

"At any case, the situation is not this extreme."

"Excuse me Senator, but the situation is very extreme, your life is at stake and the power of that family runs deep. I am sure they would be just as satisfied to slip some poison into your drink as they would be to make a public assassination, so we will have to ask you to pack as soon as possible. We need to leave right away." Kenké told Padmé, trying her best to sound reputable. The comment was greeted by an annoyed but patient look from Padmé.

"I am aware of the situation."

"She's right, Senator, we should leave as soon as possible. Please only bring what you must; your parents should have some clothes for you." Anakin said, giving Padmé a meaningful look.

"I will have my handmaidens help me so we can leave soon. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some packing to do." Padmé gave them a slight bow and retreated into her room with Dormé in tow behind her.

"Next time, little sister, you should think twice before insulting the Senator." Lon said, giving Kenké a reprimanding look.

"Yes brother. I am sorry brother." Kenké transformed back into the role of a young padawan. For some reason being around Padme, Kenké felt she has to prove herself, either because she wanted to impress Anakin or because she was intimidated by Padmé.

"How long do you think she'll be Anakin?" Lon asked before putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder and following his gaze towards Padmé's room.

"Depends on how upset she is."

Hearing this made Kenké feel even more like a moron because she thought she was the reason for Padmé's distraught mood. She did not understand that Anakin was talking about Padmé's loathing for hiding.


	3. Chapter 2

Padmé went through her things furiously, ordering her maids to get this and that. She hated this idea of hiding from the enemy, even if it meant she has more time to spend with Anakin. Dormé looked on as her mistress went through clothes in a panicked state. She carefully folded the clothes Padmé had thrown onto the bed and placed them gently into the suitcase on the bed. Not often did she see her mistress like this and it worried her.

"Dormé, I will require for you to stay here. I trust you will make sure that everything is in the same order as it is when I leave."

"Of course, milady."

"Now can you go call for Shalusa for me please?"

"Yes milady." Dormé said as she made a polite bow and left to find Shalusa.

It did not take Dormé long to find Shalusa, she found her in the living area conversing with the three Knights.

"Shalusa, senator Amidala has asked for your presence."

"Of course, well Master Anakin, Master Lon, Kenké, I wish for the best on your journey." Shalusa gave a wink to Kenké before walking with Dormé to Padmé's room

When they entered, Padmé was already packed and being helped into her traveling dress.

"Good, you're here. Now Shalusa I will need for you to accompany me on a trip back to my home. Dormé is going to stay here and take care of everything while we are away."

"Very well, Senator, but may I inquire about the three Jedi Knights outside? Why are there three of them, usually the Council only sends Master Skywalker."

"The Council feels that my situation is more dangerous than it is."

"I see."

"Now Shalusa I am aware the you are acquainted with Master Lon and Kenké Haldon, but I assure you this will not be some retreat, I still plan on getting much work done."

"Yes Senator."

"I had my maids already pack for you, they should be done by now." Padmé said, picking up her suitcase and walking out of the room with Dormé and Shalusa in tow.

At her arrival, the three Jedi arose from their spots on the couch.

"Are we ready, Senator?" Anakin inquired, immediately taking the suitcase from her which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you. Yes we are, Master Anakin. Shalusa will be accompanying us on our trip."

"Right well let me get that for you." Lon said while relieving Shalusa of her suitcase.

The group was led to a hanger by a large group of guards where a medium sized star cruiser waited. After boarding, Padmé and Shalusa retired to their rooms and did not come out until after the ship had been in flight for an hour. Anakin had not stopped moving since they took off and it had started to annoy Lon.

"Will you please stand still?"

"Sorry." Anakin said but after seeing the look Lon gave him, telling him to spill prompted him to tell what was on his mind. "I can feel it, Lon, something's not right. I feel like instead of taking her out of danger, we're leading her into more."

"Maybe it's just your over protectiveness of her."

"Maybe, but I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"More dreams?" Anakin nodded his head. "Have you spoken with Padmé?" Anakin shakes his head this time. "Maybe you should, you've been under a lot of stress, and the dreams may be some kind of aftermath." Anakin just stared out into space.

Shalusa was resting in her small but comfortable room when she heard a knock at her door. She reluctantly got up and walked over to the door, pushing a button and the door swooshed open.

"Kenké! What a surprise. Please come in."

"I'm sorry to bother you Shalusa but I was so bored. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"I was just taking a little nap, but it's about time that I get out." Shalusa looped her arm through Kenké's and they started to walk. "So, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Oh come on I know you're not that naïve."

"What am I suppose to say?"

"Well I don't know maybe something along the lines of a certain Jedi Knight and how you get to spend a lovely vacation with him with out your Master."

"I can't even get a full conversation with him, it's like my brain just shuts down."

"Don't worry, Kenké, you have me now to help." Shalusa said with a smile and the two continued their walk until they reached the dining hall where Anakin and Lon were already sitting.

"Ah, little sister, Shalusa, your timing is perfect. The food will be ready soon."

"Where's Padmé?" Anakin asked, stepping forward to Kenké and Shalusa. Kenké tried her best to respond but Shalusa beat her to it.

"I believe she is still in her room, Master Jedi. She is very tired, I am not sure she will be joining us. Do not worry, Kenké and I will keep you good company."

"Thank you milady, but I will like to check on her. Please don't wait for me." Anakin made a slight bow then turned on his heel and walked away through the hallway with his cloak tails blowing behind him.

"So little sister, have you and Shalusa here caught up on your gossip?" Lon smirked at his sister but it vanished as soon as it had come when he say the longing in her eyes and how her head did not turn from where Anakin had vanished. "Kenké, do not let your feelings betray you."

"Of course not brother, why would I let them do that?" Kenké said in a non-enthusiastic tone.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Shalusa said, taking her seat next to where Anakin had been seated.


	4. Chapter 3

Anakin walked quickly down the hall, a thousand thoughts flowing through his head, most of them about Padmé, but also about Kenké and Shalusa. Kenké had always been a mystery to him but he was aware of her growing feelings for him, but he would always look at Kenké as his younger sister and friend. Shalusa was something else. She and Kenké had been friends for more than ten years, but whenever Kenké was not around. Shalusa would try to seduce Anakin at every given moment. She even did it once in front of Padmé, which ended in an awkward situation. The mere thought of Padmé had sped up his walk and he arrived at her door in just about two minutes. He did not knock right away or open the door, instead he took a few breathes to calm his thoughts. He was not sure if she could sense him or not but finally he softly knocked on the door.

Padmé had been trying to fall asleep for three hours now, but could only manage to stay asleep for fifteen minutes at the most. It had been forty-five minutes since she had fallen asleep when she heard the knock at the door. Grumbling a little Padmé arose from her bed in a silky, blue gown and walked to the door. Once she arrived at the door, she immediately sensed the presence behind the door. Her heart started beating rapidly and she took deep breathes. Her hand trembled as she reached for the button to open the door. At the sound of the door sliding open, Anakin raised his head to meet Padmé's gaze. As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around him, Padmé decided to be stubborn and show Anakin how upset she still was. She tore her eyes away from Anakin and walked back to her bed where she asked, "What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I am not that hungry right now, I would just like to get some sleep."

"But you can't." Padmé gave him a confused look but it soon vanished.

"I wish you wouldn't pry, Anakin."

"I didn't, I just felt it. I feel it every time when I'm away from you, angel."

"Ani…"

"Look I didn't come here to upset you more; I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Padmé could no longer pretend to be upset. She reached for Anakin and their lips met in a passionate embrace. Anakin wrapped his mechanical arm around Padmé's waist and his left hand went to her face while the pad of his thumb massaged her cheek. Her arms finally wrapped themselves around his neck and her right hand lost itself in Anakin's hair. As the kiss became more passionate, Anakin's tongue caressed Padmé's lip, begging for permission to enter. His plead was not denied and Padmé parted her lips to give him entry. Their tongues met in a fervent dance as Anakin pulled Padmé farther into him. Padmé's hand had found its way out of Anakin's hair and she held his face with both her hands. Just the touch of her skin on his made his blood heat and a strain in his lower body. She must have sense his growing passion because she smiled and started to nibble on his lower lip. Anakin's hands could no longer resist and they made their way to Padmé's back then down to her thighs where he started pulling up her gown. His hands soon made contact with her skin and she could not help the small moan that escaped her mouth. He slowly moved his hands up until they rested on her lower back. Padmé then moved her mouth from his lips to his ear and started to suck on it. This action caused Anakin to grip her a bit tightly and become very hasty. In one quick motion, Anakin lifted Padmé off the ground onto the nearby desk. His expert hands knew every sensitive part on her and he made sure that she was in as much pleasurable pain as he was. Padmé then pushed him over the edge when she lightly bit on his ear. Her gown came off in a hurry and his hands found her breast first. He brushed his thumb over her nipples until they became hard while he kissed across her collarbone. Padmé had given up on her quest to make formable foreplay, and her nails dug themselves into his cloak. Anakin slid his cloak off and then took off his boots. Padmé decided to take over from there and proceeded to take his vest off and then his belt. She frantically pulled his tunic off and threw it over toward the rest of their clothes, the last thing that stood between Padmé and her ultimate achievement, was one pair pant, but they soon met the same fate as the rest and Padmé had become conqueror.

Anakin did not waste anytime as his hand found its way between Padmé's legs and slowly entered her folds. He first entered two fingers but Padmé was not in a serene mood. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She grabbed his center of excitement and pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Anakin was in no hurry but decided that she deserved this since he had been gone for over two months. She was hungry, hungry for him. He kissed her passionately again and removed his hand from her core. He positioned himself while she grabbed a handful of his hair. Slowly he entered her and both their mouths separated, forming an "o". Anakin bit down onto her shoulder to keep from letting out a loud moan. How would they explain this if someone walked in? He moved slowly at first, every thrust some of his hair would come out, until it was too much and he let his fervor take over. He had left some teeth indentions on Padmé's shoulder and had lost a quite a bit of hair also. Anakin slid his left hand down her leg to clasp her knee, spreading her farther so he could enter deeper. Padmé's hand left his head and moved to his shoulders where her nails made moon imprints. Anakin moved his head to look at her face as sped up his past to an almost blinding speed. He watched as her mouth let out small, quite moans and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He spread her legs even farther and at this motion, he pulled her to him, her head resting on his right shoulder as he pounded into her. As she came to her release, she bit hard onto his neck, drawing a little blood. Padmé shook violently for a few seconds, and then relaxed as Anakin still moved inside of her. He moved as fast as he could until he too shook violently and then relaxed against her, still twitching inside of her. They laid there for awhile until Padmé stirred first. She moved her head so she could rest her forehead on his then kissed his nose. They both shared a smile before Anakin slid out of Padmé and helped her down. Their love making had left behind some major debris; the desk had been slammed so hard into the wall that a huge crack had been made, one that could not be looked over. Neither of the two cared though as they both changed back into their previous clothes. After changing, Anakin went to leave the room but turned back to kiss Padmé one last time.

"Sure you're not hungry?"

"Mmm, I'm as full as ever." Padmé said while giving Anakin another kiss. Anakin smiled as he slowly left her room, looking over his shoulder as he walked back to the dinning room.

Kenké, Lon, and Shalusa had already finished their dinner when Anakin returned, a brilliant smile on his face. The look on Anakin's face made Lon chuckle to himself and looked back down. Kenké stared at Anakin as she wondered what in the world could have made Anakin this happy. Since they had first met she did not remember him ever having that big of a smile on his lips. Her head told her that it must have had something to do with the senator, and then her heart cried as she wished that she could have been the one to put that smile on his face, that whenever he looked at her that that smile would be on his face.

"Master Anakin, we missed you at dinner. Did you have any luck with milady?" Shalusa asked.

"No luck as to convince her to eat something, but I have managed to help set her in a better mood."

"So we will be having a more peaceful trip?" Lon asked, understanding the meaning behind Anakin's words.

"Yes we will."

"Not much more of a trip though, we should be there in about an hour." Kenké said as she gathered as much strength as she had to actually start a conversation with Anakin. "But at any rate, it will be a peaceful hour. Is there nothing you can't fix Anakin?" The thought made Anakin's mind flash back to the memory of his mother dying, but he quickly pushed it away. He gave Kenké a warm smile then sat down to rest.

"Are you hungry, Anakin, we saved you and the Senator some food." Kenké asked as she looked down at his head resting on the table. He raised his head slowly then said,

"No, I do not have much of an appetite right now, but thank you Kenké."

"Well then we will leave you to your work, Master Anakin. Kenké, would you help me get ready to land?" Shalusa said as she walked over to her friend, giving a wink to Anakin before walking out with Kenké.

"So what did you do, Anakin, to put the Senator in a better mood?" Lon questioned with humor in his eyes.

"That is none of your business my old friend." Anakin replied with lighthearted look.


	5. Chapter 4

Padmé was rearranging her room, trying to hide the voluminous crack in the wall. After about fifteen minutes of pushing and shoving furniture around, Padmé had managed to cover most of the crack. She had just sat down when there was a buzz at her door. With an annoyed moan, Padmé moved off the bed and made her way to the door. When the door slid open, it opened to reveal a smiling Shalusa and Kenke behind her. Padmé suddenly became aware of her appearance. She looked from Shalusa's elegant, light blue gown and back to her slightly, wrinkled purple one. Running her hands over her dress, Padmé could not help turning a slight shade of pink.

"I was worried you weren't feeling well, Senator." Shalusa said while looking around the room.

"You need not to have worried, Shalusa, I am fine." Padmé said, returning to her diplomatic stature. "I was just restless and did not have much of an appetite." She explained, noticing Shalusa's roaming eyes.

"Did Master Skywalker talk with you, Senator?" Kenké asked.

"Yes, we spoke. He wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. He checked every inch of this room."

"It looks like he did more than just looking."

"Oh, actually that was me; you know how I get when I can't stand still." This received an understanding nod from Shalusa.

"Padmé, would you care to join us for a walk? I thought it would be nice to have some time with just us girls."

"That sounds wonderful. Will you give me a moment to change?" Padmé retreated back into her room and hurriedly changed into more formal attire, but this took longer than just a moment. Mean while, Shalusa and Kenké had been busy gossiping, actually it was more Shalusa rambling and Kenké just listening.

"Did you see her clothes? I've never seen a senator's clothes wrinkle. And her face, she was so red. And did you notice how here room was reorganized and she was all out of breath? I tell you, Kenké, something is wrong with her; I've never seen her like this. What do you think?"

"Um, actually I think she is just very preoccupied."

"I think she get nervous when she's returning to Naboo." Shalusa said, not paying any attention to Kenké's answer. "You know that she has a lover back on Naboo, well more like he's in love with her. His name is Zuke and he's gorgeous. Dark, wavy hair, deep brown eyes, perfect body, tall, rich, and his smile, oh the Force, you should see his smile. And he has the best sense of fashion. I don't know why Padmé hasn't married him yet. Any girl would in a heart beat, but of course he only wants Padmé. They've been friend since she was four I think, because their mothers are really close. He's an only child unfortunately, so no hopes of marrying a twin or brother."

Shalusa could have gone on forever but the door slid open and Padmé stepped out in a stunning green and gold dress, giving both of them a brief smile. Kenké was relieved that Shalusa had stopped talking, but she immediately tensed when Padmé arrived. She tried to force herself to calm down, but something about Padmé triggered something in her, something she just could not put her finger on it. As the three walk down the hall, they were surrounded by polite conversation and every once in a while Shalusa would drop names, especially Anakin's and Zuke's. The three had walked for a long time before stepping into the main hall where Lon and Anakin were in. At the sight of Anakin and Lon sitting with each other, laughing, and generally having a good time, brought a smile to Padmé's and Kenké's faces. On noticing the three women, the two were swift to their feet. Anakin's eyes never left Padmé's, and both Kenké's and Shalusa's eyes never left his face. Although his face did not reveal any emotion, his eyes revealed the passion and love he held inside. Only Padmé could see it, but Lon could feel in through the Force.

"Please sit down, Master Jedi's, we did not mean to alarm you."

"It's alright Senator, they can feel our presence through the Force." Kenké said, but actually, Lon and Anakin were so caught up in their conversation, they had not felt the women's arrival.

"Is that true, I mean, Kenké had told me about the Force, it having a connection with everything, but I just can't seem to grasp the knowledge of it." Shalusa said sultry lacing her words as she looked towards Anakin. Anakin finally took his eyes off of Padmé and looked uncomfortably from Shalusa to Kenké.

"Well the Force is very hard to explain, I guess the only way to explain it to anyone to show them, but I'm sure Kenké is able to do that."

"Actually, Master Obi Wan instructs me not to."

"Ah, of course, but I for one, think it is important for everyone to understand and be strong in the Force."

"Well then, could you show me?" Shalusa said with a sexy smile. Anakin gave her a nice smile then his face became very serious and he stretched his hand out towards Shalusa. Shalusa's smile turned from sexy to excite as she felt herself being lifted of the ground. She giggled ecstatically when Anakin finally let her land; his eyes were not on the giggling girl, but on Padmé. He could feel that she was fighting the jealousy that was erupting from inside. Shalusa was not aware at all as her feet touched base and she gave a sheepish smile to Anakin.

"If you can do that with the Force, I'm curious to see what else you can do with it."

"Shalusa!" Padmé reprimanded. "Remember that you are still in the presence of others."

"Well they're practically friends, Senator, and I have known Kenké for a long time along with her brother. The only stranger is Anakin, and he's not much of a stranger anymore since he comes by your apartment often." At this Padmé flushed and moved to sit down. Anakin followed behind her and sat down to her right. He looked at her closely as she stared out the huge glass window to the left. The other three quietly followed, filling the other couch.

"Yes, I guess we are all friends now." Padmé finally looked away from the vast amount of space.

"It's an honor to be called your friends, Senator." Lon said, "I speak for myself, my sister, and Master Anakin."

The rest of the flight was spent in blithe conversation, heavily resting on Anakin's and Lon's humorous banter about previous assignments and adventures in the Jedi Temple. Lon even did his best Yoda impression that received a lively laugh from Padmé that brightened up the room and Anakin's heart.


	6. Chapter 5

When the space carrier arrived at Naboo, the traveling group had been in flight for almost half a day. After the carrier landed Anakin went to Padmé's room to help with her luggage. The five passengers left the ship and walked through the peaceful and serene streets of the beautiful Naboo. The venture through the streets brought back pleasant memories to Anakin as he walked to the right of Padmé who was next to Shalusa. On Shalusa's left was Kenké and the four were followed by Lon. Although everyone was relieved to finally reached Naboo, the three Jedi's were still alert and prepared for an attack. They all would feel much safer when arriving at Padmé's parent's home. Shalusa was the most relaxed of all and felt very at home on this planet since she accompanied Padmé here on many occasions. She would steel a glance at Anakin every once in awhile and then smile to herself, but she was not the only one stealing devious glances at him; Kenké had occupied most of the trip staring at Anakin's face secretively but hiding her feelings in the Force. But she could not hide them from everyone, Lon had always been aware of Kenké's feelings for Anakin and would many a time chide her on them. He knew Anakin's heart belong only to Padmé and although he did not agree with his friend's choice, he had understanding and felt sorrowful for his sister.

Now through out the whole expedition, a certain two droids had accompanied the Senator but C-3PO and R2D2 had managed to stay out of the way, busying themselves with their normal duties. In fact, the traveling group had been so preoccupied with the protection of the Senator and personal feelings they had almost forgotten about the two droids completely. It was only upon arrival at Padmé's home did they notice them as Padmé's nieces came bouncing out and ran over to play with R2D2 and to torture C-3PO. Although Padmé was shocked to be brushed past by her nieces with out even a 'hello', she could not help the adoring smile that took over her face. At the sight of seeing Padmé smiling at the two girls running around the droids, Anakin remembered her expressing her desire for her own family and he promised himself that one day he would give her it. The remaining bodies headed up the stairs to be greeted by Padmé's sister Sola. The beautiful woman had a joyous smile to go with her face as she hugged her sister then gave her and Anakin a small peck on the cheek. She quickly ushered everyone inside and took their coats. The visiting group entered the dinning area where they received a warming welcoming from Padmé's parents and the Caderin family. Padmé stopped for a brief second, surprised by the welcoming party, but quickly regained her posture and moved to greet everyone.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Shalusa, my assistant." Ruwee and Jobal nodded, giving Shalusa a greeting smile. "And this is Master Jedi Lon Haldon and his sister Kenké." The two gave a slight bow which was returned by the party. "And of course you already know Anakin." The hospital party turned towards the doorway where Anakin was leaning on the door post and gave them a crooked smile. "Everyone this is Rey, Clara, and Zuke Caderin, they've been friends of the family for years." At the mention of 'friends', Zuke, the tall, brown hair, good looking man closest to Padmé, had an expression of disappointment on his face and Anakin immediately picked up on his bruised pride.

"Well now that we've taken care of the introductions, please, join us for lunch." Jobal said, taking her seat at one of the ends of the extended table. Clara sat to her right followed by her son and husband, then Lon, who sat at the left of Ruwee who was seated at the opposite end of Jobal. To his right sat Kenké, followed by Shalusa, then Anakin, who had made a point of sitting next to Padmé for 'protection'.

"So Padmé, how was your trip, uneventful I hope." Jobal asked, taking some of the salad onto her plate.

"Very much so," Padmé said giving Anakin a little nudge under the table, "with three Jedis I hope it would be so."

"I heard about your incident on Coruscant. I am very, very happy to see that you are alright and unharmed, Padmé." Zuke said, giving her a meaningful look. Instead of returning his look, Padmé looked down at her food and looked at Anakin through the corner of her eye. She felt Anakin's self control diminishing and knew he probably wanted to snatch his light saber and cut Zuke's head off. At the thought of man slaughter at her table, Padmé quickly changed the subject.

"Where is Sola? I just saw her at the door."

"Oh she couldn't stay for too long, she wanted to see you before she had to take the kids back. They start their pre-adolescent diplomatic schooling tomorrow. Hopefully Sola will back later tonight." Ruwee said before taking a sip of his wine. "So, Anakin, how have you been? We haven't seen you for awhile now."

"I'm doing well, Ruwee, I have actually just returned from a battle on Elmorra."

"Oh really, and what were you doing on Elmorra?" Rey asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Um, well Lon and I had been assigned to take care of a situation with a very powerful Separatist leader who was practically single handedly demolishing the men stationed there."

"How long were you there?"

"About two months."

"It took you two months? Wow, that wasn't very long at all. You must be a very accomplished Jedi swordsman." Ruwee said with an admiring look.

"You flatter me, Ruwee." Usually Anakin would have been arrogant about his skill with a light saber but he wanted to keep a good relationship with his wife's father.

"He is very much so, father. Go ahead, Ani, show him." Padmé said, playfully pushing Anakin.

"Padmé," Anakin said embarrassed, "do I have to?" But he received a pleading look from Padmé. "Fine, fine, I'll show him." Anakin walked over to Ruwee while pulling up his sleeve of his left arm and showed him a series of small figures tattooed on the inside of his wrist.

"What do these symbols mean?" Ruwee asked in amazement.

"They tell of great accomplishments I have had. Master Lon has some also."

"Oh really, may I see yours?"

"Of course." Lon said, revealing his symbols that were almost as much as Anakin's.

"That one, what does that one mean, you both have it."

"Oh this one, it means that we are Jedi nights. Once Kenké becomes a full fledged Jedi, she will receive one also." Anakin said, looking at the symbol with esteem.

"This one is my favorite." Padmé said while touching one in the middle of Anakin's wrist.

"What does that one mean?" Ruwee asked with interest.

"Oh this one, it's not that important." Anakin said playfully as Padmé pushed him slightly over. This caused Lon and Ruwee to chuckle lightly. "I got this one after the battle on Genosis." Anakin said while looking at Padmé. He then moved onto another symbol after he sensed some discomfort in the room. "I received this one before I was assigned to escort Padmé."

"You speak her name so freely, Jedi. Tell me, how long have you known the Naberries?" Zuke said with a tinge of disgust on his voice. Through out Anakin's whole exhibition, Zuke had begun to develop a great abhorrence for Anakin and his relationship with Padmé.

"About a year now." Anakin said with an even stare toward Zuke.

"I've know them for several years now," Zuke said with leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his wine, "Padmé and I grew up together, you know the whole sharing a bath thing."

"Zuke!" Padmé warned.

"I'm sorry, Love, I forgot we are in the presence of strangers."

At Zuke's referral of Padmé as 'love', Anakin immediately tensed up, both physically and mentally. Padmé, Lon, and Kenké all felt his anger boiling and felt an awkward silence fill the room. Ruwee looked between Anakin and Zuke as they stared at each other contemptuously and put a reassuring hand on Anakin's arm.

"Now you live at the Jedi Temple, right?" Ruwee asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's correct; Anakin and I have had our experiences together at the Temple."

"Oh really, pray tell, Master Lon."

"Wait, what experiences, Master Lon?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Why, of you, me and our little incident at the Jedi food court." Lon said with a cunning smile.

"No, not that one, if you tell that one I will make it so you never tell another story again."

"Fine then, how about the one where you graciously fell into the huge garden fountain?"

"What! Ani never told me about that one." Padmé said, giving Anakin a look.

"Oh well you'll love this. It was about six months ago and Anakin and I were waiting for one of our fellow Jedi who was to discuss with us the activities on Genosis but he had failed to mention that he had been called to Genosis for an assignment. So we were out there for two hours waiting and Anakin being himself, had run out of patience about two hours ago. I suggested for him to meditate but this only made him more irritated and angry since he hates to meditate. We ended up in a heated discussion that ended with us getting into a fist fight. It wasn't long before Anakin became very upset and almost cut of my left ear. This pissed me off so I took out my light saber and for ten grueling minutes of battle, other Jedis had begun to come out to see what was happening and even Master Yoda had been drawn out by the commotion. He tried to talk to us and tell us to stop but we were so caught up with each other we didn't even hear him, so he was forced to separate us with his light saber."

"The only thins is Lon didn't notice Master Yoda and he was headed straight towards him so I selflessly pushed Lon out of the way only to be thanked by Lon hitting me with a significant blast of the Force." Anakin added.

"But by the time I could do anything, Anakin hit straight on into the fountain's statue and fell into the water with a splash and when he resurfaced, his nose was bloody and he made a strange noise like" Lon then proceeded to take a sip of his wine then throw his head back and gargle very loudly and bizarrely. By this time everyone had become warped into the story and erupted into laughter at Lon's imitation of Anakin. Anakin had become very embarrassed but was comfortable with the situation. He ran his good hand through his slightly out grown, curly hair and found a spot on the floor very interesting. Padmé watched as he timidly fiddled with his hair and started to think about how she loved his hair and loved to play with it while they relaxed together. By the time everyone quieted down, they had tears in their eyes and had finished their lunch. The women had began to make their way towards the living corridors and then men decided to take a walk in the garden to discuss more war stories.


	7. Chapter 6

"I do say that was an eventful meal. You should bring those two home more often, Padmé." Jobal said. "Every time Master Anakin comes with you, you two always come alone and have to leave almost as soon as you get here. I've never seen him like that before, he's usually very reserved."

"You visit with _him_ often, Padmé?" Clara asked while taking a sip of her tea and looking at Padmé with dislike. She had a look in her eye that made Padmé feel as if she was being judged and that Clara did not like Anakin as if he were nothing.

"When it is needed, Mrs. Caderin. I have become very close with Anakin and have known him since he was ten. Since then we have had many trails together."

"And how old is he now?"

"Twenty-one." Padmé said with pride, not caring about the surprised look on Clara's face.

"Twenty-one, why, he's four years younger than you. Then you were fourteen when you met him."

"During my term as queen. He's has saved my life many times."

"And how long have you known Master Skywalker?" Clara asked Kenké. Kenké, surprised by being included in the conversation, looked around and played with some of the gadgets on her belt, just talking about her relationship with Anakin made her fidgety.

"Um, I think it's been eleven years. My brother and I met him when he first became a Jedi padawan. Lon and he were padawans of Master Kenobi, who is my master now." Kenké shut her mouth realizing she had said more than enough and she was beginning to ramble.

"So you are with him often?"

"Oh no, he and my brother are far too busy with fighting in the Clone War. The only time I see them is when they return to the Temple."

"Ah yes, the Clone War, my husband, Zuke, and their friends are very involved with the war. It's all they talk about except for Zuke; he was very excited to hear about your homecoming, Padmé."

"What exactly do your husband and Zuke do for the Republic?" Padmé asked icily.

"Ok little sister, I think that is enough talk about politics for tonight. You should try and relax." Sola said from the entry way. "It has begun to rain so the men are coming inside."

The living room was a very homely room that had two large couches, two arm chairs at the end of a glass table that was positioned in the center. Sola walked to the couch and sat down between Clara and Jobal and across from Shalusa. Shortly after Sola arrived, the men had started shuffling in, in what looked like a good humor. Ruwee and Rey took the two arm chairs, Ruwee took the one closest to the door way. Lon went to sit next to Kenké who was next to Shalusa who sat by Padmé. Zuke started to make his way towards the empty seat on Padmé's left but was quickly cut off by Anakin. Zuke stopped suddenly, surprised by Anakin's abruptness. He saw that both Padmé and Sola had smiles on their faces and this upset him and he reluctantly sat down by his mother's right.

"Anakin and Lon were showing us some of their light saber skills." Ruwee said with delight. "It was quite an experience. I think they are the two best Jedis I have ever seen."

"That's because they're the only two Jedis that you have ever seen." Sola said playfully, receiving a chuckle from almost everyone. Padmé had taken interest in this topic and looked at Anakin saying meaningfully, "Well, he is the…" but she was cut off quickly by Lon.

"Actually Master Yoda is the best swordsman in the universe, followed by Master Windu. Anakin is actually far more talented than me."

"Lon is just being polite; he's almost as good as me." Anakin said playfully, waiting for Lon to answer but instead his sense kicked in full force and he rose with Lon. "I sense it too. Quickly, Kenké turn the lights off." Kenké obeyed then stood up and walked over to Lon and Anakin who were next to one of the windows. Padmé felt that something was terribly wrong started to get up to move towards Anakin but was quickly stopped by Anakin's hand.

"No Padmé, stay seated. Kenké check the rest of the house. Lon," but Lon had already left towards the garden. Anakin slowly turned from the window and looked at Padmé only to find Zuke in his vacant seat with an arm around Padmé's shoulder. Anakin had a sudden burst of anger come over him but tried to suppress the feeling, needing to have a clear head right now.

"Sola, will you get my coat for me, and get up slowly, don't look out the windows." Sola obeyed all Anakin said and fetched Anakin his cloak. Anakin stylishly pulled on his cloak and then covered his face with the hood, giving off a menacing appearance. He then walked towards Padmé who had defied his order to stay seated and stood two feet in front of her and Zuke who had risen with Padmé. Padmé looked quizzically at Anakin, waiting for an explanation but she never got one. Instead Anakin looked away from her towards Shalusa and motion for her to rise with his hand.

"Shalusa, I need for you to find some Padmé some clothes suitable for training or exercise." Shalusa quickly left and returned with a matching gray shirt and pants, closely resembling her Genosis outfit, a brown belt, and black boots. "Good," Anakin said taking the clothes from Shalusa and handing them to Padmé, "now I need for you to change into these now, Senator."

"Right now?" Zuke asked protectively.

"Yes."

"Anakin, what is going on?" Padmé ask, stepping closer to Anakin and away from Zuke.

"I will tell you all later, but right now it is important you change right now, please." Anakin added pleadingly.

Padmé gave him one last confused look but then started changing. The men turned their back, and Anakin moved Zuke away from Padmé. Padmé quickly changed into the tight fit out fit and Anakin could not help but take a peak at his wife's naked backside. After Padmé changed, Lon entered the room followed closely by Kenké. The two had put their cloaks on also and walking over to converse with Anakin quietly.

"Nothing in the garden, we can use it for our escape. The moons have granted us darkness in most places and the trees' branches are long for cover. The sun has set but there is something wrong in the house though, I sense…" but Lon was interrupted when suddenly the lights went out through out the house.

"Quickly, Mrs. Naberrie, do you have any long, dark cloaks with hoods?"

"I think there are some packed away." Jobal answered.

"Good come with me please." Lon led Jobal out of the room and Anakin quickly turned to Padmé.

"Padmé, will you like to stay in your room 'til your mother returns? It might be safer."

"She will stay with me." Zuke said possessively as he put his hand on Padmé's lower back. Anakin's eyes flashed in anger and he moved to separate Padmé and Zuke but he was cut off by Padmé who wanted to keep Anakin calm. She looked in Anakin's eyes and put her hand on his good arm.

"I'll stay here, I feel safe here."

"Alright." When Lon and Jobal returned, Jobal was caring a stack of dark brown and tan cloaks and Lon quickly gave them out but ended up short one.

"Where's mine?" Zuke asked as everyone else put there cloaks on.

"We don't have enough for everyone." Lon answered gruffly.

"Well find one!" Lon almost lost his cool and hit Zuke but Anakin decided enough was enough.

"He can have mine. We don't have time for adolescent behavior."

"Adolescent?" Zuke exclaimed. He was about to tear into Anakin when Padmé shoved her cloak into his chest.

"You'll wear mine."

"Then what will you wear, Love?" Anakin's eyes were one fire as Padmé hastily pushed Anakin's cloak off his shoulders and said "Ani's" as Anakin shrugged the rest of the cloak off, handing it to Padmé's outstretched arms. Zuke was obviously not happy with the arrangement but Padmé had made it clear that she did not care.

"What will you wear then Anakin, one of my sister's dresses?" Sola asked with a coy smile.

"If you wish." Anakin said with a smirk. He was about to saying something else, but his sense kicked in full force and he pulled out his light saber, igniting it and put Padmé behind him. She was so close to him that it was almost as if they were one and she pulled her hood over her head, followed by the rest of the group. Kenké and Lon also ignited their light sabers and moved to make a large group with the three Jedi's as a perimeter. Zuke had relocated by Padmé and put his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. The only sound was the hum of the sabers and light breathing. After what seemed to be an eternity, there was movement in the room as red streams came towards the group and were met with blue and green. Five armor covered men entered the room and there was an exquisite light show of red, blue, and green that lasted for three minutes before Anakin had decided he had had enough. He gently pushed Padmé into the center of the group then gave a disturbing shout and leapt into the space between the opposing sides. He moved his light saber at lightning speed, blocking each shot the men took at him. Lon saw the men had lost focus of everything but Anakin and spoke to Kenké. "Kenké, get them out of here and wait for Anakin and I in the garden." Kenké nodded and led everyone through the hall until they reached the door to go outside. Kenké slowly stepped outside; the hum of her light saber was the only sound against the piddle paddle of the rain. She motioned for them to follow her as she led them over to a tree that was covered in darkness and the tree had long limbs that were covered by thick leaves. Kenké parted the leaves so everyone could go inside then ducked into the fort, switching her light saber off. Zuke took off his hood and immediately started to drill Kenké and made her fearful and desperately in need the presence of her brother or Anakin.

"Master Zuke," a voice rang out behind Zuke, causing him to jump and turn abruptly, "do you wish to attract more danger?" Lon asked as he walked powerfully towards Zuke.

"Lon, where's Anakin?" Padmé asked, revealing her face from the dark tunnel that was her hood. Her face showed worry and concern and Zuke took this moment to take Padmé into his arms again for the hundredth time tonight.

"He's fine. He took out all the men and was collecting something from all of them. He should be here…"

"Now." Everyone turned around and Anakin walked out of the shadows. He saw that Zuke was holding Padmé possessively and his blood boiled. Padmé saw the fire enter his eyes and his hand turn white from the fist he had made. She realized what had triggered his anger and she forcefully, but always politely, pushed away from Zuke and walked quickly towards Anakin. She took his head in her hand and guided it to her shoulder, but he did not respond to her embrace as he stared hard at Zuke with his teeth clenched. The water poured off his face and his damp hair wet Padmé's face. He pulled away of Padmé and pulled her hood back over her head to keep the raindrops from falling on her face. Lon understood Anakin's mood and spoke to break the ackward silence.

"We need to go. Senator, do you have any close friends near by?"

"Yes, she lives about a block west."

"Great, let's go."

Lon walked out of the tree followed by Kenke and everyone but Padmé and Anakin. Zuke waited at the exit and looked back, waiting for Padmé. Padmé did not budge though and only moved after Anakin started walking to leave and she walked by his side. Zuke saw the way she was looking at Anakin and he became very jealous, giving Anakin an evil look as he passed by. He tried to wrap his arm around Padmé but she rejected him and moved closer to Anakin. At her refusal of him, Zuke became angry and his breathing deepened. The fleeing group made their way through the shadow of the street, Lon and Anakin using the Force to keep everyone's presence hidden. When they reached Padmé's friends house, it was pouring very hard and Anakin was drenched because he was the only one without a cloak. After a couple minutes of knocking, there was sound on the other side of the door and it creaked open to reveal a beautiful young woman.

"Who are you?" The beautiful woman asked roughly.

"Senator Amidala wishes to take refuge in your home." Lon stated. The door opened and everyone rushed inside.

"Padmé, what's wrong?"

"It seems that I am not safe even in the comfort of my own home, Ceili."

"Oh the Force, what happened?" Ceili asked, taking everyone's coats.

"Let's talk about it over tea, but for right now I need some towels." Padmé asked while wringing out Anakin's soaked clothes and running her hands through his hair.

"Of course, follow me." Ceili said, heading towards the refresher and Padmé followed, pulling Anakin by the hand. The rest of the group filed into the living room, and sat on the comfortable couches. Lon had taken to stand by the window, glancing out every once and a while.

Ceili handed Padmé two towels and smiled as she watched Padmé order Anakin to sit down and then vigorously rub his head with one of the towels. Padmé asked Ceili if she had and extra clothes since Anakin's would have to be washed and dried to which Ceili replied, "I have some left over from my past lover" and this received an understanding look. Ceili gave a small smile the left as Padmé continued to rub Anakin's head. Ceili returned with fresh clothes and handed them to Padme with a blissful smile. When she closed the door she met with Zuke had been leaning on the opposite wall.

"Must Padmé treat him as a child? Surely she doesn't need to stay in there and dress him."

"What do you want Zuke?" Ceili asked, but Zuke just smile. "Well if you're not doing anything, you can come help me make some tea." Ceili commanded as the two left.

On the other side of the door, Padmé had started tearing Anakin's wet clothes off, much to the pleasure to Anakin. As much as Anakin would have liked for Padmé to dress him, she handed him a pair of dark brown pants, which he put on reluctantly. After clothing the lower half of his torso, Padmé handed him a black shirt and then a lighter brown vest, which he slid over his muscular chest, and finally he put his boots back on. Padmé handed him his belt which held his second most prized possession, his lighter saber. Throughout his dressing, Anakin felt Padmé's desire and need for him growing and understood why she had pushed for him to get dressed. After securing his belt, Anakin took Padmé into his arms and kissed her passionately. He then broke the kiss, not wanting to put her into more anguish. He smiled reassuringly and sent a relieving pulse to Padmé. The two exited the refresher and walked back to the living area where Ceili and Zuke had just put down some hot tea on the center table.


	8. Chapter 7

5 more days 'til ROTS comes out and I'm freakin' out. Can't wait and the excitment pushed me to finish this chapter even with testing. The love of Star Wars.

* * *

"Well now that Master Skywalker is dry and comfortable, I think we all deserve an explanation." Rey said commandingly.

"You're right, you do." Anakin said while passing his hand through the air, lighting the fireplace as he took his place in front of it. Ceili turned the lights off and the room was engulfed by darkness and the only light came from the fireplace. As everyone stared at Anakin he kept running his hand through his hair and over his face, the light from the fire place reflected off one side of his face and gave off a stunning look. "There really isn't much to explain. I know you all have heard about the assassination attempt on the Senator's life back in Coruscant, the men that attacked us were members of the Taliana family, the same one that attempted to kill the Senator before." At the mention of the Taliana family, the Caderin family became tense, and Anakin looked at each one suspiciously.

"Are you sure it was them?" Clara asked and was answered as Anakin floated a small metal figure towards the middle table, never removing his eyes from the flames, and everyone lent forward. On the table was a crest that represented the Taliana family. Clara let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth with her hand.

"It is my belief that the either a family member or members have something against the Senator and that because that family is very close, all of them want you dead." Anakin turned from the fireplace, showing no emotion on his face as he walked to one of the chairs and took a seat, leaning casually back into it. Ruwee picked the small object off the table examining it with an angry eye.

"How did they find you? I thought you had an uneventful trip." Ruwee asked.

"I'm not sure. The only thing I can think off is someone from the family lives here and recognized the Senator."

"And you didn't _feel_ any thing?" Zuke asked coldly.

"No, we didn't." Lon said evenly from his spot by the window. Padmé had started to make her way from the doorway over to the table when she asked what they were going to do now. Anakin was about to respond when but Zuke beat him to it.

"You'll stay with me of course. My security will make sure no one gets even a hundred yards near you." Zuke rose from his seat and took Padmé's hand into his, staring at her intensely, making Anakin start to loose control. Anakin's eyes reflected the fire in the fireplace and he stood to leave the room. He made his way into the kitchen where Ceili cut him off.

"Anakin Skywalker what the hell are you doing?" She asked in a harsh whisper, making sure no one heard their conversation. "Don't you realize who Zuke is?"

"Of course I do, do you think me a fool?"

"Of course I don't but Zuke has been in love with Padmé since they were kids. Everyone on this planet knows he wishes to marry her, the both of them are like celebrities here and what's worse is Zuke is a guy who always gets what he wants and if he doesn't, oh the Force, he totally flips out. He doesn't like you, Ani, and he suspects you have a 'foolish, obsessive, little boy thing' for Padmé. When we were making the tea all he could talk about was how you would 'act like a little boy and that Padmé was yours.' Then he would become heated about how you insulted him by questioning his capability to protect Padmé, if I remember correctly his words were, 'as if I can not protect my own fiancé.' Yep, that's right; he's going to ask Padmé to marry him. He even mentioned challenging you to a duel and make you look like a fool in front of Padmé. So all I'm saying, Ani, is you better put that boy straight."

"Ceili, it's not like I can just walk into the middle of everyone and say, 'Look at me, I'm Padmé's husband.'" Anakin said in a frustrated voice. "If Zuke wants to fight me, let him, I will readily accept. And after I humiliate that spoiled brat and set him in his place, I will cut off his greedy, conniving hands so he can never touch Padmé again."

"Anakin?" Anakin turned towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Padmé standing timidly in the door way.

"Padmé, what can I do for you?" Ceili asked, seeing Zuke sneak his way behind Padmé.

"Um, I'm afraid tonight's events have taken a toll on me and I wish to retire."

"Oh, of course, I'll find you a room near mine. Will you care for Master Anakin to stay next to you?" Ceili asked with a sly smile.

"What do you think, Ani?"

"I think that that should be fine…"

"Then I will require to share the same room with Padmé." Zuke said.

"No." Padmé said sternly.

Anakin hid a small smile as the three followed Ceili through the beautiful hallways. Ceili led them to a room that was at the end of the house, next to the master bedroom. Inside was a large, luxurious room with a huge bed, typical of the Naboo style, in the center. The exquisite decorations and material made Padmé feel at home and she walked into the room with loving eyes. She turned quickly towards Ceili, feeling impatient all of the sudden and gave her a gracious smile.

"Thank you Ceili, this will be perfect." Ceili gave her a polite nod then almost turned right into Zuke who was trying to make his way into Padmé's bedroom.

"And where do you think you are going?" Anakin asked, stepping between Zuke and his destination.

"Get out of my way, Jedi. I have some important matters I need to discuss with Padmé."

"Whatever it is, Zuke, you can say it in front of Anakin." Padmé said standing closely behind Anakin. Zuke looked back in forth from Anakin and Padmé then gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, I will talk to you tomorrow, hopefully over breakfast. Until then, I will be staying across the hall." Zuke gave Anakin one last glare then retreated into his room. After Zuke's door closed, Padmé smiled brightly at Anakin and pulled him into the room. The door shut quickly and Ceili chuckled to herself as she walked back towards the living room.

Inside the room, Anakin quickly realized Padmé's intentions and a huge smile spread across his face as he let himself be pulled towards the bed. Padmé gracefully slid onto the bed with Anakin falling on top of her. Padmé let a giggle escape her lips as she felt Anakin's weight rest on her but her bliss was quieted by the lightning outside. Padmé ran her hands up Anakin's back as he kissed and sucked lightly on her neck. Padmé dug her nails into Anakin's leather vest and bit hard on his ear, receiving a sudden thrust from Anakin and Padmé smiled into his neck as she let him consume her. Anakin's hand made its way down Padmé's body and rested on the large, round muscle at the end of her back. The lover's lips met each others and Padmé moaned into Anakin's mouth as she felt his length digging into her leg. She started to undue his belt when a sudden knock rocked the two out of their lovemaking. Anakin jumped off Padmé, not something he does often in the bedroom, and he hid on the other side of the room. Padmé straightened her clothes as she walked over to the door and after making sure Anakin was out of view, she opened the door to see Shalusa standing on the other side. Behind Shalusa were Ruwee and Jobal and Padmé's cheeks started to burn at the thought of her parents catching her and Anakin. Padme stayed in the door way, making sure Shalusa's ever roaming eye did not catch of glimpse of Anakin.

"How can I help you?" Padmé asked politely.

"We're looking for Master Anakin, he's not in his room and we received a message for him from a Master Obi Wan Kenobi." Shalusa said while trying to look behind Padmé's figure.

"What did it say?" Anakin asked as he popped up behind Padmé.

"Oh, Master Anakin, there you are. We have been looking for you. R2 has the message; he's still in the living area." Anakin followed the group into the living quarters where R2D2 was waiting in front of the center table. Anakin looked at R2 and he gave a few beeping noises before a hologram of Obi Wan appeared on the glass table.

"Anakin, this is Obi Wan. I have some important information for you that is critical to the Senators health. After investigating the Taliana family I discovered that the family is not based out of Coruscant, but Naboo. Padmé might remember one of their sons from her schooling; I leave it up to her to tell you about that certain experience. But for the time being, find a secluded place in Naboo and make sure to contact me for I will be joining you as soon as possible. Anakin, no one is to leave from where you will be relocating, send C-3PO into the city for requirements, but only when necessary, and make sure you, Lon, or Kenké accompany him. May the Force be with you."

Obi Wan's figure faded away and Anakin stared at the spot where his former master had been. His face was blank of any signs of emotion, but fear and anger had started to boil inside him. Fear for his love's life, anger at the fear and that he had brought Padmé into even more danger. His frustration and anger at himself had begun to consume his body and his hands started to shake violently. Anakin stormed out the room back to his room and slammed his door shut. Anakin's behavior had created worry to settle into Padmé and Kenké but before Padmé could move to catch up with Anakin, Sola and Ceili had pulled her aside to talk about the message. Kenké had made her way to Anakin's room and she was about to knock when the door opened. Inside, Anakin was staring out the window into the dark and thunderous storm. Kenké shyly made her way into his room and Anakin was the first to break the silence.

"We'll be relocating to Padmé's lake side retreat."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Anakin asked looking at Kenké. "I've been there before; it's very secluded and hidden. You'll like it there; it might remind you of your home." Kenké smiled at the mention of her home but her face became serious and she built up enough courage to ask Anakin if he was alright.

"I'll feel better once we reach the retreat." Kenké stared attentively at Anakin but he decided to ignore the feeling she was giving off and he returned to the window.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Padmé will need some time to pack." Anakin said with a half smile. Kenké saw his smile and smiled herself, happy that he was in a better mood.

Everyone in the house had gone to bed when Anakin reemerged from his room and he sneaked out into the hallway, careful not to make a sound. He checked through the Force for anyone else who was awake and was relived to not find anyone. He quietly moved to Padmé's door and was about to open it when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Don't be too loud, Skywalker. I don't know how I would get you out of the situation of someone finding you in Padmé's bed." Lon stood in the door way of the room across from Anakin's and gave him a friendly smile. "Go, before everyone else wakes up."

Anakin gave Lon a smile then opened the door and slipped in. He locked the door behind him and then moved to stand at the end of the bed where he undid his belt and laid it on small bench at the foot of the bed. He removed his vest, resting it near the belt and then removed his tunic to reveal his tanned and scarred chest. He picked his light saber up from the belt and walked to the empty side of Padmé's large bed. He carefully set down the weapon on the small bed table then slid in between the silk sheets. He moved his body near Padmé then formed his body behind hers. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and instantly Padmé leaned into him. Anakin kissed the side of her head but she shifted herself in his arms so she faced him and she rested her head against his chest, kissing a scar. Anakin breathed in her scent and rested his head on hers. The two fell asleep in that exact position, not to stir for the rest of the night.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning, Padmé awoke to a clear and beautiful day. The rain had stopped and outside the sun was drying up the damp nature floor as a cool breeze pushed the leaves on the trees back and forth. The birds had begun to sing their morning song and they played in the large fountain in the backyard, making their colorful feathers glisten. Today was a perfect day to Padmé but the only thing missing was the man she loved. Anakin had probably risen early in the morning, when it was still dark and slipped back into his room. Padmé sat up in her bed, looking around the room as she noticed a table of food on the table by the small couch facing the window. Padmé smiled to herself as she slid out of the warm bed. The coolness of the morning engulfed her body, for she was only wearing a light purple nightgown, and she wrapped a matching robe around her petite frame. As she walked over to the small couch, Padmé gazed out the window to see both Anakin and Lon executing their morning exercises. Both had shed their tunics and sweat beads were already forming on their built chests. Padmé watched as Anakin deflected continuous blows from Lon, his face showing determination, focus, and passion. Whenever Padmé saw all the passion held inside of him, her heart skipped a beat. She instinctively grabbed at the necklace around her neck, the one piece of jewelry that meant so much to her. Padmé stayed that way for a while, holding the necklace while watching her love give everything he had into something he loved, and then a small piece of paper on her breakfast tray caught her eye. She finally sat down, picking up the paper and a piece of fruit which she popped into her mouth. She leaned back against the couch and opened the letter.

"Good morning my Beloved, I hope you slept well, I know I did not for I was kept awake with thoughts of you. My heart reached out for you, did you feel it? I must apologize for my behavior last night was clearly out of place. I am truly sorry for you were tired from the days' events and my emotions got the better of me. Please forgive me my love, and enjoy the breakfast I have prepared for you, I will join you soon. – Love Always and Forever, Zuke."

Padmé quickly closed the letter; she had known by the first sentence that Zuke had wrote the letter, an act of romance to use paper and ink not a hololetter, and she let out an exasperated sigh. She did like Zuke, she had grown up with him but she only saw him as a friend and had never seen him more than that. Padmé hoped that Zuke would not come, but soon enough there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly Padmé rose off the couch and opened the door to come face to face with Zuke who had a huge smile on his face. Padmé gave him a small smile back and moved to let him in. Zuke followed Padmé to the window but did not sit down with her; instead he stood by the window with his hands behind his back and watched the two Jedis train. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Zuke walked away from the window and sat down next to Padmé. He took his time to revel in her attire and he delayed the conversation he wished to have with her. He realized she had only been awake a few minutes because she was still in her nightgown where he was dressed in white pants, a dark blue tunic with gold embroidering and a white shirt underneath his tunic, both pressed against his body by a lighter blue belt. He ran his hand through his chocolate curls, which were grown out to his ears, giving off an angelic look. Padmé felt his dark brown eyes burning into hers and suddenly she became very nervous.

"Padme," Zuke started, finally breaking the ackward silence, "we have known each other for almost what seems to be a lifetime, and I do not hold anyone dearer to my heart than you. Ever since I met you, all those years ago, I haven't been able to see living the rest of my life without you. Padmé, I have made my feelings about you no secret, everyone of Naboo knows I'm in love with you. To live a life without you beside me is not living at all. You are my other half and I will love you the rest of my life and after. Padmé, I love you, I love you with my whole heart and soul."

Zuke knelt on the ground and then pulled out a tiny black box which he held in front of himself towards Padmé. He opened it up slowly, revealing a beautiful deep purple diamond that was between two smaller, but no less beautiful crystal diamonds. Padmé gasped as she saw the huge stone and fear settled into the bottom of her stomach as she waited for the next words to come out of Zuke's mouth.

"Padmé, my Love, will you marry me?"

Padmé stared at the ring, and Zuke for a good thirty seconds before she snapped her mouth closed and looked down at her lap. A million things flew through her head and her hesitation to answer him made Zuke uncomfortable for he expected a quick response.

"If you need more time, Padmé, I understand."

"Thank you, Zuke; this is just so much to take in."

"When you are ready, I will be waiting for you." Zuke rose from his spot on the floor and kissed Padmé atop of her head, setting the small box next to her and leaving her to her thoughts. Padmé sat on the couch staring outside before a knock disturbed her and Ceili soon entered the bedroom, her magnificent blue dress flowing behind her. She saw Padmé sitting on the couch and when she reached her, her huge smile faded as she came upon Padmé's pale face.

"Padmé, what's wrong?" Ceili asked, touching Padmé's arm.

"Something horrifying has just taken place." At first Ceili did not understand Padmé's response then her eyes found the box next Padmé.

"Oh the Force, Padmé, is this why Zuke has been going around so cheery today." Padmé nodded slightly as tears began to spill from her eyes. "Oh Padmé, I'm so sorry. Don't worry everything will be fine." Ceili comforted as she rocked Padmé back and forth as she cried into her shoulder.

Padmé calmed down soon, wiping her eyes as she said a polite apology to which Ceili replied that there was no need for. Padmé rose sadly and walked to the fresher where she began her daily routine. Ceili watched Padmé for a couple seconds before she left the room to find Anakin. She found him soon enough, outside with Lon, cleaning up from their workout. The two seemed to be in a good mood and where laughing when Ceili interrupted them. Lon was the first to greet her and gave her a vast smile.

"Well if it isn't our ever appreciative hostess, how are you on this beautiful morning, milady?"

"Better than you by the looks of it." Ceili replied, poking a bruise forming on Lon's chest. He gave a slight chuckle and grinned at her boyishly as he wiped his chest with a towel. Ceili gave him a little nudge as she walked past him to where Anakin was standing with his towel around the back of his neck and an entertained smile on his face.

"I need to talk to you, Skywalker." Ceili said with all playfulness gone.

"Lon, I'll meet you inside. You should check on Kenké."

"Right, I'll see you two inside." Lon said before throwing his towel at Ceili. Lon disappeared in the house and Anakin led Ceili over to a bench where the two sat down.

"What is it Ceili? It's about Padmé isn't it? What happened?"

"She's really afraid right now, Ani."

"That's not unusual in her current situation. How would you feel if your neighbors wanted to kill you?"

"Zuke asked her to marry him." All the color left Anakin's face but anger boiled in his eyes and heat was practically radiating off him.

"I'm going to kill him." Anakin said through gritted teeth and every muscle on Anakin tensed and was bulging under his skin, ready to explode.

"She doesn't know what to do. She can't say yes but there's no reason for her to say no."

"What do you mean there's no reason to say no? Am I not enough of a reason?" Anakin said in a hushed but angry tone.

"Not to them, to them you're just some Jedi sent to protect her, not her husband."

"I know. What can I do then?"

"Go to her and tell her everything will be fine. Tell her how much you love her and that you two will get through this together. I mean come on, you are the Chosen One." Ceili said giving him a punch on the arm. Anakin returned her smile and gave her a friendly huge. With one last smile he rose from the bench and picked up his shirt but stopped entering the house.

"By the way," he said, "are my clothes dry yet?"

"They're in your room waiting for you."

"Thank you." Anakin said before slipping into the house.

Inside the house, Jobal, Clara, and Sola were preparing the things to leave for the retreat house and Shalusa was with Kenké who was helping to carry the bags out front to be loaded. Lon had changed already, his cloak on as he and the other men packed the cargo carrier. Anakin shook his head as he saw how much the women had packed and said something to the like of how he would never understand women. He then headed to his room and when he was at the door, he paused and stared at the door next to his that led to his wife. He thought about going in there and telling her to come with him and the would go away together, start a family with no Senate or Jedis, but he quickly squashed the idea knowing she would not be up for it. Anakin sighed as he opened his door and then closed it behind him as he waked to his bed where his clothes were laid out for him. He was beginning to undress when there was a knock at his door. Anakin quickly tied his pants back again and walked over to open the door. On the other side was the last person he expected.

"Hello Master Skywalker, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Actually you are, Zuke, I was just getting ready for the trip."

"Oh well this won't take long, I just need to tell you something."

"Then do it quickly, before I shut this door in your face."

"I came to tell you that when we reach the retreat, you will not go anywhere near Padmé, or I will use that little weapon you hold so dear to yourself and remove you from this world. Do I make myself clear?" Zuke said as he came within inches of Anakin's face. Anger and pride took over Anakin and he grabbed Zuke's neck with his mechanical hand and lifted him up against the door. Zuke clawed at Anakin's gloved hand but to no avail as Anakin put his face so close to Zuke he could taste Zuke's expensive cologne and they were eye to eye. Zuke's feet began to wiggle shorter that Anakin and his eyes became wide with fear.

"How dare you talk to me like that; I am a Jedi and next time you threaten me with my own light saber, I will not hesitate in cutting your tongue out. You do not give me orders, you are not above me and I will go where I please and continue to do what I believe is best for Padmé. Now, do I make _myself_ clear?" Anakin dropped Zuke and went back to his clothes and began dressing, not caring about who saw. Zuke breathed heavily as he gained his stature and stared at Anakin with an evil eye. Padmé had come out of her room and almost screamed as she saw Zuke lying on the floor.

"Zuke, what are you doing?" Caught off guard, Zuke jumped up and hurried to embrace Padmé.

"Are you all packed, my Love?" Padmé gave him a confused look but then looked down at her suitcases. "Good, then we can get going, are you ready Master Skywalker?" Padmé perked up at Anakin's name and looked inside his room to find him putting his vest on over his tunic then fastening his belt. He looked up at the two viewers and used the Force to guide his cloak over to him. This display of power received an annoyed look from Zuke as Anakin met them. He handed Padmé his cloak and she looked down at the brown mess in her hands an then back at Anakin.

"You'll need to wear this until we reach the retreat. It's time to go." Anakin said as he walked ahead of the two.

When the three reached the cargo carrier and speeders, everyone was already crammed into two of the speeders and R2D2 was waiting for them in the third one. Anakin quickly went to the driver's sear as Zuke put Padmé's suitcases in the carrier the joined her in the back of the speeder. He rested his arm on the back of her seat and gave her a peck on the cheek. Anakin saw Zuke's action and started the engine roughly and blasted off into the streets of Naboo. Kenké and Lon soon followed him as the cargo carrier floated behind them.

"**Anakin, slow down, if we are to stay at this speed we're going to loose the carrier." **Lon said through the Force.

"**It'll be fine; I want to get to the retreat as soon as possible."**

"**That's not it though, what did Ceili talk to you about?"**

"**I'm sure you will find out soon enough."**

The trip to the retreat was expedient and was full of talk between the passengers but Anakin kept silent throughout the trip and hurriedly arrived at the boat stop. The fourteen were broken up into groups of three with exception of R2D2 and C-3PO. Anakin paddled his boat, which carried Padmé and Zuke, furiously as Lon and the rest tried to keep up with him. They soon gave up, seeing Anakin was on a mission to arrive there as soon as possible and they all fell back into their jovial chatter.

When Anakin's boat docked at the retreat, Anakin jumped out of the boat and tied it to the dock quickly. He then helped Padmé out and picked up her suitcases as he followed her and Zuke up the stairs. He was soon relieved of the suitcases by Padmé's handmaidens and he took to walking on the balcony to one of his favorite spots. He rested his elbows on the rail and watched as the water lapped at the shore. He was so unaware of anything else that when Lon tapped him on the shoulder he drew his light saber out and almost cut Lon in two.

"Lon, don't do that. I could have killed you."

"I know, and then who would you have as your friend?" Lon asked while giving Anakin a smirk. "I already contacted Obi Wan; he should be here early tomorrow morning. Anakin, what's going on?" Lon asked after a pause.

"Zuke asked Padmé to marry him."

"What! Oh the Force, Ani." Lon said, putting a sympathetic hand on Anakin's shoulder. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, I think, she can't say yes because, well you know why but if she say no, everyone else thinks she has no reason to. Then, earlier, before we left, Zuke threatened to kill me, with my own light saber."

"And what did you do?"

"I set him in his place, told him he had no right to order me to stay away from Padmé, and scared the shit out of him."

"Anakin…" Lon was about to comment when Padmé caught his eye and his mouth dropped. Padmé was wearing a beautiful white and gold gown that was thin and loose on her and her hair was down so that her chestnut curls covered her shoulders. She was truly breath taking and both Lon and Anakin could not stop staring at her.

"You two act like you've never seen a woman before." Padmé said as she waited for the two to close their mouths. Anakin was the first to snap it shut and he blinked his eyes before pushing Lon and saying, "Master Haldon, stop staring at my wife." This received a laugh from Lon and Padmé then Lon excused himself as he caught a glimpse of Ceili.

"I knew you would come here. You always come here when you need to think. So Anakin, what are you thing about?"

"You," Anakin said as he stared at Padmé passionately, "and what happen here over a year ago."

"Our wedding, the happiest day of my life."

"Zuke believes that when you marry him that that day will become a holiday and every year there will be a huge celebration honoring your union."

"Ceili told you? I should have known, Anakin, I don't know what to do. The only thing I'm sure of right now is that I need you; I need you more than ever. Will you hold me?" Anakin raced across the distance that separated him and his angel and encircled his arms around her.

"Where is everyone?" He asked to her hair.

"In the meadows preparing a picnic, I think Zuke plans on announcing his proposal to everyone."

"How long will they be gone?"

"An hour at the most."

"Plenty of time, I think Lon will keep them preoccupied from disturbing us."

"With Ceili's assistance of course." Anakin chuckled lightly and kissed Padmé's head which in turn cause her to sigh into his chest.

"Please Ani, I need you."

Anakin quickly swept Padmé off her feet and into his strong arms then carried her to their bedroom where he would give her what she need so desperately. The two were so focused on each other and their love that neither noticed the crying eyes of a padawan that never left the two lovers.


	10. Chapter 9

Kenké stealthy moved in and out of the shadows as she followed Anakin and Padmé to their room. Tears were spilling from her eyes but she did not wipe them away. Throughout her body she felt hate and pain crawling inside her but she did not care. She hated the fact that Anakin was holding Padmé and it pained her that it was not her whom he was carrying. She started to feel hatred towards Padmé, but she knew it was made out of jealousy. She quietly slipped through the window to their room and hid in the shadows of one of the corner. She sank to her feet as she watched Anakin lay Padmé on the bed then fall down beside her, stroking her head gently and kissing her face. Kenké felt as her heart was going to exploded and she grabbed at it with her right hand.

Anakin began to intensify his kiss and soon Padmé had rolled atop of him and the two were in a passionate lip lock. Padmé undid his belt in lightning speed and almost tore off his black leather vest. Anakin laughed out loud as Padmé kissed his neck then un-tucked his tunic and undershirt from his sash. She made a trail of kisses from the top of his pants and followed the slow trail of his tunic as she slid it over his head. Padmé stopped between his two huge chest muscles and sucked hard, creating a growl from Anakin. His growl was deep and lustful and he fiercely grabbed her shoulders and brought her lips to meet his. He slowly drifted his hands down to her slowly down to her thighs and squeezed hard enough to make ten little bruises. He then clawed her dress into his hands and pulled it over her head as she sat up atop of him. There, for all Anakin's pleasure, was Padmé's perfect breasts and he felt a blistering heat grow in his lower abdomen. Padmé then lent back down atop of him and enclosed their faces with her hair. Anakin hurriedly untied his pants and slipped them off to reveal his large length. Padmé scooted her body down from Anakin's stomach until his manhood stood at end against her lower back. Kenké's eyes widened at Anakin's massiveness and she had to bite her tongue from moaning out loud.

"Not like it would make a difference." Kenké thought bitterly.

And she was probably right as the two lovers moaned in unison as Padmé captured all of Anakin's length between her legs. Anakin had lent forward and buried his face in her chest as she began to ride him, rocking back and forth against him. She laid her head atop of his head and used her left hand to play with his luscious locks and her right hand to hold his shoulder for support. Kenké then decided she could handle no more and left as quietly as she had entered. Outside the door Kenké fell to her knees as she heard Anakin call out Padmé's name and a tear fell to the floor. Kenké felt like she could not breath and her legs would not move so she stayed there, listening to the love of her life make love to another woman.

_FLASHBACK: _Three years ago, Anakin is in his room at the Jedi Temple along with Lon, Kenké, and two other friends.

"So tell us who she is Anakin." A man around the same age as Kenké said, pushing Anakin over as they all sat on the floor.

"Ya, tell us who the lucky girl is you want to bang." A girl Lon's age says.

"No, love is forbidden for a Jedi, remember Yani?"

"Who said anything about love? I just asked who the girl you want to fuck is." But Anakin did not say her name. "Then could you at least describe her?"

"Fine, but I don't want the two of you going around the Healers quarters gossiping about how The Chosen One got laid. Okay, I haven't seen her in awhile but if I remember correctly from the last time I saw her, which was only for a brief second, she is about chin level, beautiful, deep brown eyes, chestnut colored hair and the most angelic face. Her voice is the most magnificent sound and when she smiles, there's nothing more beautiful in the entire universe."

"Wow, now that you've painted a picture in my head, I want to bang her too. What do you say, Skywalker, want to double team?"

The man and the girl start to laugh hysterically but Anakin remained silent, burning holes into the man's head. Kenké started to let everything he said sink in and she compared herself to the dream woman he had described. Brown eyes and hair, check, chin level, sort of, angelic face, she hoped so. Even though Kenké had all these similarities, Anakin said he only saw the woman briefly.

"Maybe that's just to keep it a secret." Kenké thought hopefully.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Kenké, Kenké, wake up, we need your help setting up for the picnic." Shalusa said as she shook Kenké out of a deep sleep.

"What? What's going on? How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour, we didn't want to disturb you." Lon said as he folded out two large blankets over a spot where he had leveled the long grass.

"Where are the Senator and Anakin?"

"Oh, I think Padmé is taking a short nap and Anakin, well, he's probably brooding around like he always does." Sola said, giving Lon and Ceili a wink.

"Okay, what can I do?" Kenké asked but her head was back at the house as she thought about her dream and thought to herself about how real it felt. The only thing Kenké did not know was that it was not a dream at all, at least not on Anakin's and Padmé's part. The two were back in there room just how Kenké had seen them but Padmé was screaming at the top of her lungs as Anakin pounded into her, bruising both of their flesh. Padmé screamed into Anakin's left shoulder and dug the nails of her right hand into his back, pressing his sweat laced head into her body with her other hand as Anakin gripped her buttocks so that his hands left two red handprints. Padmé finally un-dug her nails from Anakin's skin and threw her head back as she shook violently and gave one last screeching scream before she laid limp against Anakin's still moving body. Anakin kissed her temple before he flipped her over and pounded into her so hard that it made her come again but this time Anakin came with her as he let out a long cry. He then collapsed on her and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Padmé kept her legs wrapped around Anakin's hips and used her right hand to rub his back as her left one played with his soaked hair again. The two stayed there for some time, catching their breaths until the door suddenly opened and Sola walked in. When seeing her sister naked and in bed with a naked man, Sola screamed and covered her eyes. Padmé also screamed, then threw a pillow at her spying sister.

"Sola what are you doing? Get out!" Padmé said as she tried to push Anakin off her, who was laughing and not budging.

"Oh the Force, I saw you naked, you, my little sister, naked and you, did you? You just had sex didn't you?" Sola said while pointing her finger at Anakin then Padmé. Padmé gave her an annoyed look then looked at Anakin who had not stopped laughing.

"And you think this is funny? Anakin, my sister just caught us making love."

"Actually, I caught you post-love making."

"Shut up, Sola. Anakin, I want you to stop laughing and get off me, we're still nude if you haven't noticed."

At that moment, Ceili walked through the door and almost tripped over her own feet as she saw a naked Anakin atop of Padmé. She went over to Sola and leaned on her as she tried to assess the current view she had.

"I think I'm blind, I can't believe I just saw my best friend with Anakin's di…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Ceili. Now if you would not mind, could you please leave or at the least close the door, this isn't a free show." Padmé said while hitting Anakin's arm to get him to shut up and move off her. She finally succeeded in the latter and Anakin skillfully slipped out of her as he rolled to her right side. Padmé then quickly covered herself and Anakin with the toss blanket at the end of the bed. She fell back onto the soft mattress and Anakin finally quieted down to a light chuckle, wrapping his arm around Padmé.

"Now that the two of you are covered for the most part, "Sola said giving Anakin the eye as she looked from his bare chest down to his feet that were dangling out from under the blanket, "who's going to tell me what is going on?"

"Who's going to tell you what's going on? Oh no, you are going to tell what in the Force you are doing coming into my bedroom uninvited. So speak, tell us what's going on." Padmé commanded in her queen's tone.

"Well I came to tell you that everyone is waiting for you." Sola explained.

"And I came to see if you knew where Anakin was, but I thing I found him." Ceili said before receiving a glare from Padmé.

"Okay now that we've explained ourselves, how about you two? What were you thinking? Mother and father are just outside, what would you have done if one of them walked in or one of the Caderins, what would you say to Zuke?"

"Well at least they would have knocked."

"What are you doing Anakin?" Ceili asked as Anakin carefully slid away form Padmé and towards the side of the bed.

"Well you mentioned that everyone was waiting for us, I don't want to keep them from eating." He said as he pulled on his pants and walked around, picking up his clothes. "I am actually very hungry, well you know, making love to your sister can be a very tiring experience." Sola then slapped his arm and Ceili hit his head with a pillow and the three women stared opened mouth at the chuckling Anakin. "But it's worth it." The two fully clothed women laughed at Anakin as he winked at Padmé then retired to the refresher.

"I have to say, Padmé, you got yourself a keeper. Did you see the size of that thing?" Ceili asked before dodging a pillow that an irritated Padmé threw at her.

"Ah my little sister is all grown up." Sola said as she pinched Padmé's cheek.

"Stop," Padmé said as she pushed Sola's arm away. "you're just jealous because your husband isn't half the size of mine."

"Hey!" Sola said as she smacked Padmé's arm and made her giggle girlishly.

"Now ladies there's no reason to fight, there's enough of me to go around." Anakin said as he waked from the refresher door over to Padmé and slid next to her.

"There better not be or I'll have to down size you." Padmé said ash she punched Anakin's arm.

"Well I think we're going to let my sister get dressed, that means you too, lover boy." Sola said as she dragged Anakin away from Padmé, who blew him a kiss before jumping off the bed to get dressed.

When Padmé finally left the house, she found everyone waiting for her arrival. Her parents were in conversation with Clará and Rey, Kenké and Shalusa were talking near Anakin who was messing around with Sola. It looked as if Lon and Ceili were in deep conversation and Zuke was alone, sitting next to his parents, waiting for Padmé. Padmé smiled as she saw her sister slap Anakin's arm and then laugh out loud with him. She made her way towards them, ignoring Zuke's eyes that begged for her to sit next to him. Instead Padmé sat herself in front of Anakin and waited for everyone else to notice her presence.

"Good, Padmé, you're here, we can eat now." Sola announced.

"I hope you slept well, Love, you've been asleep for awhile, I was worried that I would have to com and get you." Zuke said while giving Padmé a pleading look.

"I slept great, Zuke, I am very relaxed now." Padmé said as she gave a look to Sola and Ceili. The two giggle and returned to stacking their plates full of fresh fruit.

"So how do you like it here, Master Skywalker?" Clará asked while taking a sip of her wine. Anakin shoved a piece of fruit into his mouth before replying to the question.

"Well," Anakin gulped down the piece, "I think it has to be one of the most beautiful places in the entire galaxy. It's calm and peaceful, unlike so many other places."

"And what other places would you be speaking of; certainly Coruscant is one of them." Zuke chimed in as he scooted close to Padmé.

"Of course, but there are other places that make Coruscant look like paradise."

"And what places are those? You are very good at dodging the question but I won't let you off that easily."

"Well such places as, Tatooine. There, on that crude planet, there are only uncivilized men and sand. Greed and power corrupt everyone and innocent people are forced to live as slaves." Anakin said the last sentences with a deadly tone.

"Please, let us move on to another subject. The current one is a sore spot for Ani." Padmé forcefully suggested.

"Anakin, what can you tell us of the war?" Rey asked curiously.

"Truthfully, I could tell you a lot, but personally, I rather not tell you anything."

The group spent the rest of the meal talking about childhood memories about Padmé and Zuke which Anakin could care less about the latter's life but the tales of Padmé gained all his attention and he listened to every detail. Lon and Ceili had taken to their own conversation and Shalusa and Kenké spent their time gossiping about Anakin.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Zuke said after the meal was over, "I have a very important news to announce." He said while standing up. "Earlier today, I made one of the most life changing decisions of my life. I know, Ruwee, I should have asked for your blessing first, but I think everyone knows how I feel about Padmé and this morning I asked for her hand in marriage."

"Oh my, this is wonderful news, Padmé why didn't you tell us?" Jobal asked excitedly.

"Now I know how large of a decision this is and Padmé will be away on many trips and I might be held up here on Naboo, but I believe we can work through that. I have given time for Padmé to think this out and I will be patient until she is ready to give her answer. We all should respect her decision and not badger her in anyway." Silence filled the air as everyone stared at Padmé except Anakin who picked at the grass and tried to keep his hand from reaching for his light saber.

"Zuke, my boy, come sit with us, I wish to speak with you." Rey said as he patted the blanket space between him and Ruwee.

"Padmé, this is so exciting. We have so much to talk about. Come, come, and tell us how it happened." Clará said vibrantly.

"Well, um, he left a note for me with breakfast telling that he would join me and then he did very soon. He sat down next to me on the couch then proceeded in professing how much he loves me and then he went down on one knee and asked me to marry him."

"How romantic, I tell you Clará, you have one adorable son."

"Thank you, I know Zuke has always been in love with your daughter. This is so great Jobal, my son and daughter will soon be getting married." Clará reverted back to a young school girl talking with her friends.

"Excuse me." Anakin said as he left the two happy families and walked away to the waterfalls. Padmé let her gaze follow his disappearing figure and paid no attention to her mother. Lon followed Padmé's gaze and politely excused himself from his and Ceili's conversation before running after Anakin.

"Anakin, where are you going?"

"I need some time alone, Lon. I need to meditate on this."

"Wow, I think I'm dead because I think I just heard you say that you are going to meditate." Lon said in a light tone but Anakin was not in the mood. "Well let me do it with you."

"No, Lon, I need to do it my way."

"Alright, but if you want, I'll be over there." Lon said before patting Anakin on the shoulder and walking back to the picnic. Anakin stared at the water before he removed all his clothing except his pants and dove into the water.

"Lon, where's Anakin?" Kenké asked as he returned to the group.

"He's gone to meditate, now is not the time to go stalking him little sister." Lon replied to Kenké's longing gaze.

"I do not stalk him." Kenké said defiantly.

"I know but he really does need some time alone."

"Master Lon, where has Master Anakin gone off to?" Clará asked.

"He went for a swim."

"A swim that sounds relaxing. We should all go take a swim."

"Actually, I don't think…"

"Come on everyone let's go change. C-3PO, clean up will you?"

"Of course, milady." C-3PO replied as everyone went into the house.

"And will you be swimming, sister?"

"Oh no, somebody has to stay at the house, just incase."

"Fine, I'll let you have this one but you owe me big time."

"Thank you big brother, thank you." Kenké said with a hug and then bounced off into the house to find Shalusa.

When everyone returned out they had on their swimming outfits and towels. Zuke wore a pair of black shorts with gold lining on the sides. He of course had a perfectly tan body and liked to show it off, especially in font of Padmé, who herself had a gorgeous body. She wore a matching blue top and bottom that were covered with white beads and had a very flattering cut. Zuke could not take his eyes of her as they walked to the falls and wrapped an arm around her almost naked body. When the reached the falls they found Anakin's clothes in a messy pile and him hovering over the lake which impressed the older men. Lon quickly undressed to only his pants and quietly swan towards Anakin, masking his presence with the Force. He had almost successfully reached Anakin when suddenly Anakin opened his eyes and tackled Lon, taking both under water. The two resurfaced and laughed together before Lon ducked Anakin under the water just like an older brother would with his younger brother. The two wrestled for awhile before Ceili joined them and climbed on top of Lon's head. She was wearing a gold suit that had diamonds sewn protectively into the suit. Lon pulled her against him and she melted into his muscular body. Anakin let the two be as he saw Padmé make her way into the pool. She looked like an angel as the sun reflected off her beads and shone upon her from the reflection of the water. Anakin thought he had died and gone to heaven until the devil himself crept into his vision. Zuke grabbed Padmé's hand and led her into the water. Anakin watched as Padmé's eyes became wide and she looked as if she didn't know what to do. Zuke saw her hesitation and for once respected her enough to let her be with out his presence and he swam away, deciding to swim laps to tone his body even more. Anakin saw his chance to be with Padmé and swam over to her, then ducked under water. He swam as close to her as he could then when she turned her back towards the shore he sprang out of the water and captured her in his arms, falling back into the water with a screaming Padmé.

"Anakin, no!" But her screams were silenced as the two crashed into the water. He turned around and when they resurfaced, she was facing him, dripping wet with a not to happy face. Anakin chuckled to himself then used his built arms to swim backwards, daring Padmé to come after him and yell at him. She took the dare and swam out towards him, wrapping her arms around him then jumping atop his head, forcing him under. Anakin escaped from her and swam under water for a couple seconds before popping up behind Padmé and spitting water at her. She greeted his spitting with a huge splash to his face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, just stop splashing me."

"It's no less than you deserve." Padmé said as she gave Anakin a pout.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Hey you two want to come with us to go explore behind the falls?" Lon shouted.

"Sure, we'll meet you over there." Anakin yelled back.

Lon and Ceili raced towards the falls and Ceili won the race after climbing onto Lon and pushing him under her. Zuke had watched Padmé's and Anakin's behavior and decided he should intervene to steal Padmé away for his own pleasure.

"Hello my Love," Zuke said before giving her a kiss on her head, "I hope I'm not disturbing."

"Actually, we were heading over to the falls to meet up with Lon and Ceili." Padmé said as she pulled away from Zuke and back towards Anakin.

"Oh, that's alright, I only need to talk to you for a second."

"Can it wait until I get back, I'm sure we won't be long."

"I guess I can be patient for a little longer but will you please hurry, it's important." Zuke pleaded but Anakin had already started to pull her towards the falls and the two forgot Zuke was even there as they swam side by side.

"Zuke, my darling, come here please."

"Yes mother." Zuke obediently replied as he swam to the spot on the beach where Clará was laying out on. "What is it mother?"

"Please Zuke, not so close, you're getting my book all wet. Now we need to talk about a certain Jedi and his relationship with your future wife. He seems to fancy her and she is making no efforts to stop him. I've been talking with Jobal and she say that Master Skywalker visits with Padmé often, it sounded almost as if he was her boyfriend. So, you either take care of him or lose her forever and I don't want to see you lose your soul mate, okay sweetie?"

"Yes mother. I'll take care of him soon. He thinks he can steal my wife away, he has another thing coming that even his Jedi powers won't be able to stop." Zuke said with a menacing look.

Meanwhile, Padmé and Anakin had reached the falls and Anakin floated them in the water as he kissed her zealously. The two were interrupted though by Ceili noisy head that popped up between them.

"Now if the two of you are finished, Lon and myself have conspired this whole trip to get you two some alone time because when we get back, I'm pretty sure you're not going to have a lot of that, so count this as a blessing from Lon and I."

"What are you two going to do?" Padmé asked after Anakin helped her out of the water.

"Well, I do not want to see this boy's naked self again, so I suppose Lon and I will have to entertain ourselves in another cave. We won't be coming back though, since we don't want to interrupt you."

"Why thank you, Ceili, that's very thoughtful." Padmé said sarcastically.

"See you two later." Ceili said before running and diving through the wall of water.

After Ceili's departure, Anakin wasted no time with his time with Padmé and he pulled her into a powerful kiss. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him and backed her up against the wall of the cave. Quickly, Anakin dropped his pants and positioned himself at Padmé's entrance. She moved the thin material separating them and pulled it to the side, giving Anakin entrance into her. He greedily took it and moaned into her mouth as he filled her. Slowly he started to move against her and she dropped her head onto his shoulder as he thrust in and out of her. Gradually he gained speed and soon the two's moans were echoing off the walls. Anakin moved his head to look into Padmé's eyes as he watched her mouth open slowly. The lovers closed their eyes together as seizures washed over their bodies.

When the two finally floated back down to the planet, they smiled at each other and rested their foreheads against the others. Anakin brought his lips up for one last kiss before setting Padmé down and picking his pants back up. He then took her hand and pulled her to him as he swept her off her feet for the second time today. She rested her head against his shoulder until she felt him run through the water and all she could do was scream.

"Anakin Skywalker don't you ever do that again." Padmé warned as she wiped the water off her face. Anakin smiled brightly at her then pulled her to him. A smile formed on her face as Anakin leaned in and kissed her.

"We should get going; your Prince Charming is waiting for you." Padmé playfully pushed Anakin then let herself be carried back to the shore.

When they arrived back, it was beginning to become dark and everyone was ready to leave. Lon and Ceili had huge smiles on their faces and Ceili even winked at the two lovers. After getting out of the water, Anakin gathered his clothes and handed his tunic for Padmé to wear, which Lon did the same for Ceili. Zuke tried to walk with Padmé but Anakin took one of her sides and Ceili the other with Lon next to her. The group walked back to the house and when they arrived, food was waiting for the on the outside dining table.

"How thoughtful, Kenké made us dinner." Jobal said sweetly.

"Oh no, not my sister, she can't cook to save her life."

"Well in any case let us hurry and change so we can enjoy this fine meal." Ruwee said before everyone departed to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 10

After everyone had changed back into suitable clothes, they met outside and took their places at the table. A cool breeze was caught in the air and the sun had set, leaving a magnificent painting. Shalusa had lit candles all around and the atmosphere was very conducing. Ruwee took a seat at one of the ends as Jobal sat to his right and Sola on his left. Rey took his place at the opposite end with his wife at his right as well and Zuke on his left. Anakin decided to sit next to Sola, giving a look towards Padmé as she sat across from him with Ceili by her side. Lon was the last to take his seat, next to Anakin. Shalusa and Kenké had already eaten while everyone was away swimming and had retired to their rooms. The dinner was some what uneventful and everyone was lost in their own little conversations. Sola an Anakin took a liking to teasing each other and Padmé was having a quiet discussion with Ceili, one that Anakin would ease drop into when he pleased. After dinner everyone made their way into the living area where they sipped expensive Naboorian tea and talked by the fireplace. Padmé, unfortunately, had the uncomfortable spot of being sandwiched between Anakin and Zuke, who did not help with her uneasiness by draping his arm on the couch behind her head. Anakin felt so helpless, a feeling he despised with his whole being, that in order to control himself from reaching for his light saber, he had to lean forward and pull his cloak tighter around his body.

"When is, Master Kenobi, is it, coming?" Clará asked with a smirk.

"Early in the morning I would suspect. I doubt either Anakin or I with have the pleasure of sleep tonight." Lon replied with an almost sadden voice.

"How so?" Padmé asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Well, milady, knowing Master Kenobi, he will arrive early and want to talk."

"Which is not the most pleasing of tasks." Anakin said in a humorous tone. "Besides, we have to make sure nothing happens while you sleep." Padmé nodded in understanding then turned to look at Anakin, trying to cipher any emotions from him, but his faced was void of any emotion and not even his eyes spoke to her. Although his body spoke nothing of his feelings, Padmé could feel his inner turmoil.

"Why won't he open up to me?" Padmé thought melancholy. "You'll want some company as you wait. Ceili and I can stay up with you."

"Oh no, Senator, I wouldn't ask such a thing from you. You need your sleep, I'm sure Anakin and I can manage on own."

"He's right Padmé; you should get as much sleep as possible. You've had a very trying day." Zuke said in his best husbandly voice.

"Master Obi Wan will have some questions for me also, I assume."

"Yes, but they can wait until the morning, now come Padmé I will escort you to your room." Zuke said as he pulled Padmé up by the hand. "Goodnight everyone, we will see you in the morning.

Zuke led Padmé up the stairs and when they reached her bedroom door, Zuke stopped in front of it and turned to look at Padmé. He took her other hand in his and used his thumbs to stroke the top of her hands. Padmé nervously looked around; praying that Zuke would just leave her; but instead, he wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her body against his as he forcibly pressed his lips down to hers. Padmé squirmed violently against him but Zuke held the kiss, preventing Padmé from escaping. Finally Zuke released her and a seductive grin spread across his face. Padmé looked horrified at him but then her eyes widened even more as she noticed Anakin over Zuke shoulder, staring at the two from under his hood. Padmé then felt a wave of power come over her as she pushed Zuke out of the way, much to his surprise, and headed towards Anakin, but as she approached Anakin walked away and disappeared into the dark.

"Padmé, where are you going?" Zuke demanded as Padmé chased after Anakin. "Padmé! Padmé!" Zuke called after her as he chased after her too.

"Ani," Padmé whispered into the air as she came into a dark hallway, "Ani where are you?"

"Padmé, stay where you are, I'm coming." Zuke called out to her. Padmé searched frantically for somewhere to hide, then a strong arm pulled her into the shadows and a hand covered her mouth. Padmé almost screamed against the hand but that thought was washed away when she saw who her capture was.

"Quiet, he's coming right… now." And at that moment, Zuke appeared from the corner and was standing about five feet away from Padmé. He turned towards her direction but the shadows and her capture hid her from his prying eyes. She felt like throwing up whenever she saw his face and that thought of him kissing her caused her to lean farther back into Anakin and wrap his cloak around her body. Anakin wrapped his arms around her stomach and as Zuke took a step closer, his grip tightened when he felt her take a sharp breath.

"Padmé," Zuke asked into the darkness, "where are you? Please, we need to talk about what happened; if our relationship is going to work we need to communicate. Please, my love, talk to me."

Anakin whispered softly into Padmé's ear before he quietly and swiftly removed himself from behind her and moved through the darkness to relocate himself away from Padmé and directly behind Zuke.

"I'll talk to you." Anakin said as he emerged from the dark, obviously catching Zuke off guard since as soon as he spoke Zuke threw a fist directed at Anakin's face. He easily dodged the swing and the force of the punch sent Zuke falling past Anakin. After regaining his balance and composure, Zuke turned to face Anakin and waited for an explanation. "My apologies, I did not mean to disturb you, only to tell you that Padmé is not here."

"I saw her come this way."

"Then you were mistaken for she is not here I can assure you. She probably went out onto the balcony to look over the lake, she likes to do that you know."

"I know that," Zuke said defensively, "but she would have used the balcony outside her room."

"Well she's not here, I can assure you."

"I'm sure you can." Zuke said coldly, defiantly staring Anakin in the eyes.

"Good so now, if you would excuse yourself, you interrupted my meditating."

"For a man who supposedly doesn't like to meditate, you sure do a lot of it." Zuke said before storming down the hallway. After Zuke left Padmé revealed herself from the shadows and ran into Anakin's awaiting arms.

"Oh Anakin, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but her was too strong for me. I should have known he would pull something like that and I just walked right into it. Oh Anakin, I'm so sorry." The tears ran freely down Padmé's cheeks but Anakin used his thumb to wipe them away. It was an act of forgiveness and love but his face was still void of any emotion except anger and hate. He was trying to control his emotions, make sure they did not possess him and allow him to do something he would regret, but seeing his angelic wife's face tear streaked and eyes blood shot made his blood boil. "Anakin, please, say something." Anakin kissed her forehead then led her back to her room where he sensed Zuke was waiting for her.

"He's waiting for you, but don't worry," Anakin said as he saw panic flash across Padmé's face, "I'll be on your balcony, watching and if tries anything…"

"It's okay Anakin; I can take care of him this time." Anakin smiled at her before he took her beautiful face in his hands and kissed her goodnight. After they parted, Anakin rested his forehead against hers and said goodnight before he turned on his heel and marched off to hide in the shadows of Padmé's balcony. Padmé let out a heavy sigh before she turned the doorknob into her room and bravely walked in. Inside, the room was lit by candles and she saw Zuke sitting on the large couch with one leg atop the other. Padmé nervously looked around and continued to glance towards the balcony as she felt her former strength slowly fading. Calmly Padmé walked over to her small desk and began to brush her hair. Zuke had risen from his seat on the couch and was now approaching Padmé from behind, causing her heart to beat frantically with each step. The cold touch of his hand on her neck made her body freeze then, as he replaced his hand with his lips, Padmé jerked up from her seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Zuke, I'm not ready for this."

"Come on Padmé, you are too old to still be a virgin. You should have experienced the beauty of when a man and woman become as one years ago. Please, let me share that experience with you."

"The state of my intimacy is none of your concern, Zuke."

"It certainly is my concern, am I not your future husband? Should your future husband not have the right of sharing this experience with his future wife?"

"I have not accepted your proposal, master Caderin."

"Padmé, everyone knows that we're going to end up with each other. It will be you, me, and our two sons. Now I know you are very preoccupied at the moment with your position as senator but you cannot deny your feelings any longer."

"You know what I feel right now, Zuke?"

"Love."

"I feel like you should leave."

"What?"

"I want you to leave my room at once. I am tired and frustrated and this is not the time to be discussing my feelings with you."

"Padmé, what is there to discuss? I love you and I know you love me, it's written in the stars, my love. We belong together."

"Please, just leave me, I wish to retire."

Zuke began t protest but the sound of a fighter landing silenced any arguments from his mouth. Padmé quickly walked out to the balcony, followed by Zuke, and watched as the craft landed and a hooded man jumped out of the cockpit. She watched as the man walked to meet two other hooded figures and the entered the house.

"Who is that?" Zuke asked as he looked over the edge.

"That is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, and I warn you to have more respect around hi than you have had with Master Haldon and Skywalker."

"Jedis, they think they can control everything."

"Need I remind you Master Caderin that it is because of the Jedi that we are surviving this war.

Now if you would be so kind," Padmé said as she held the door open, "I need my rest."

Zuke slowly made his way over to the door but as he headed out, he stole a quick kiss from Padmé to which she answered by roughly, and very unladylike, pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Marital problems?" Ceili asked from her spot across the hall as she gave Zuke a dirty look.

"Not that it's any of you business, but everything's fine. If Padmé wishes to wait longer, then I will not force her, only politely push."

"What makes you think she's still a virgin?" Ceili asked to which she received a confused look from Zuke. "What if I told you for a fact that she is no longer a virgin?"

"I wouldn't believe you. Padmé's not like that. She wouldn't betray me."

"It wouldn't be a matter of betraying you, Zuke." Ceili gave him dark glare. "But you might want to ask yourself how well you know her before assuming she would be willing take you into her bed." And with that Ceili gave Zuke an amused smirk before she walked away to find Sola. Zuke stared after her, then shook his head and walked back to his own room, where, while he laid in bed, he would run Ceili's words over and over in his head.

Padmé had been asleep for almost four hours when she was suddenly awoken by a cool breeze. She sat up in bed, pulling the cover up with her, and blinked a great number of times to clear the sleepy haze. When she was no longer blinded, she smiled sweetly as Anakin came towards her and sat down beside her. Padmé mover to kiss him but he quickly pulled away.

"I don't have that long, Padmé. Obi wan is expecting me to meet him and Kenké to fly into town and pay a visit to some family members of the assassin. I came here to tell you I might be gone tomorrow and that I want you to stay close to Lon and Ceili. I don't trust Zuke and I suspect he'll try and do something while I'm gone. I heard everything he told you Padmé, and to be honest, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, Anakin, I'll be safe with Lon and Ceili. Zuke won't get five feet close to me." Padmé said lightly but did not help to calm the feeling of worry Anakin had. "I love _you,_ Anakin Skywalker."

"I love you too." He replied before passionately kissing her and then leaving as quickly as he came. Padmé looked out at the full moons and wondered how on this planet she was going to fall asleep now.


End file.
